We propose to establish a Midwest Cancer Nanotechnology Training Center (M-CNTC) at UIUC in collaboration with regional clinical collaborators. The goal of this M-CNTC will be to produce the next generation of intellectual leaders who will define the new frontiers and applications of nanotechnology in cancer research. This goal would be accomplished by creating a highly interdisciplinary environment which educates and empowers the students and post-doctoral fellows in the training center to take leadership roles and address the challenges at the cross-roads of cancer biology, physical sciences, and nanotechnology. It is known that more than a 1.5 million people were diagnosed with cancer and half a million died of cancer in US alone during 2007. In spite of a considerable effort, there has been limited success in reducing per capita deaths from cancer since 1950. This calls for a paradigm shift in the understanding, detection and intervention of the evolution of cancer from a single cell to tumor scale. In this M-CNTC proposal, we have responded to this very timely need and assembled a preeminent interdisciplinary team of researchers and educators across UIUC and clinical collaborators in the region from University of Illinois at Chicago, Mayo Clinic, Indiana University School of Medicine, and Washington University at St. Louis, to train the next generation of engineers, physical sciences, and biologists to address the challenge of understanding, managing, diagnosing, and treatment of cancer using the most recent advancements in nanotechnology. The proposed program represents a highly coordinated and interdisciplinary effort to educate scientists and engineers across UIUC and clinical partner institutions to tackle the important problems in applications of nanotechnology to cancer research. Taking advantage of the expertise in nanofabrication, imaging, nano-materials, and cancer biology in our team, the program is expected to significantly impact quantitative methods used in cancer research. Our unique educational training components will not only transform graduate education on our campus, but also to be an empirically validated model for other programs in this area.